moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Destroyer
Allied Nations |role = * Naval engagement * Anti-submarine |useguns = * 155mm cannon (against ground units, waterborne units and structures) * Osprey with depth charges (against submerged units) |tier = 1 |techlvl = 4 |hp = * 600 (Destroyer) * 200 (Osprey) |armortype = * Heavy (Destroyer) * Light Aircraft (Osprey) |speed = * 6 (Destroyer) * 20 (jet) (Osprey) |turn = * 5 (Destroyer) * 9 (Osprey) |sight = 6 (Destroyer) |cost = $1100 |time = 0:40 |produced = Allied Naval Shipyard |groundattack = 75-18.75 (cannon) * 100% vs. Drone * 90% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 85% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 80% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy * 65% vs. Light * 45% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 35% vs. Basic/Animal and Flak * 25% vs. Plate/Cyborg |navalattack = * (Osprey release) * 50-30 (Osprey) ** 100% vs. Medium and Heavy ** 65% vs. Light |cooldown = * 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) (cannon) * 3 frames (0.2 in-game seconds) (Osprey) |range = * 8, radius 1 (cannon) * 22 (Osprey release distance) * 3, radius 0.9 (Osprey) |ability = Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 9) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Cannot be hijacked and depiloted * Gains 75% of the experience earned by the Osprey * The Osprey takes 150 frames (10 in-game seconds) to reload once it returns to the Destroyer * Destroyed Ospreys are automatically replaced after 350 frames (23.3 in-game seconds) |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Destroyer is the primary vessel of the Allied navy, armed with a cannon to attack other ships and ground targets, and an Osprey to attack enemy submarines. Official description The Destroyer is the workhorse of the Allied Navy, capable of engaging enemy ships and shore installations with its powerful 155mm cannon. What makes the Destroyer unique though, is the V-22 Osprey mounted on its back, equipped with depth charges. This, in combination with the advanced sonar systems equipped with the ship, makes the Destroyer a versatile submarine hunter as well, especially when assisted by Navy SEALs.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Destroyer is the Allied main naval ship. Their decent armor and firepower makes them ideal for naval engagement. Their main weapon, the 155mm cannon, is effective against not only ships but vehicles and structures as well. Destroyer is equipped with an advanced sonar system which allows them to detect submarines and other cloaked units. It is also equipped with a V-22 Osprey which allow them to drop depth charge to sink any submarine it can find. This makes it an all-round unit that an Allied naval armada should always have. However, they are vulnerable to air units. While they can attack submarines, their Osprey can be shot down rendering them useless until a new one is replenished plus, the Osprey needs to reload as well. Appearances Act One * Destroyer makes its debut in Bleed Red as enemy Allied unit. * Destroyer becomes buildable in Heaven and Hell. Assessment Trivia * The Destroyer can use both its cannon and the Osprey at once if micro-managed properly. * The Destroyer is capable of firing on the move, but only when its bow is pointing towards a viable target. References zh:驱逐舰 Category:Ships Category:Allied Nations Category:Stealth Detector